


Boss Over Me

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: Chris is the CEO at a large, prestigious company and you’re his assistant.





	Boss Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos, lovely lovely comments and great support on AO3! It truly makes my heart so happy and warm that you guys like my work :) x

“Caffeine! You’re an angel, Y/N.” Your co-worker made grabby hands as you handed her a cup of coffee from the Starbucks down the street, shooting her a grin as she immediately took a large gulp from it. “It’s too early for meetings like these.”

You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, smiling amusedly.

“It’s 9 o’clock, Darlene.” You pointed out, humor lacing your voice as you walked around the large conference table to place copies and folders in front of every seat. Seats that were being filled with every minute that passed as people started piling in, some tired out of their mind while others looked alert and ready for another day at work.

Darlene hummed as she swallowed another sip of coffee, pointing a finger at you while she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

“Exactly my point.” She said, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back in her chair.

You placed the last folder in front of where your boss was supposed to sit, straightening it out perfectly before walking over to where Darlene was lounging in her chair, leaning against the table and crossing your arms over your chest.

“I gather you had a late night, again?” You said with no real judgement behind your voice. You knew fully well of Darlene’s nightly escapades because she had no filter in general, it amused you to no end.

“Oh, you know I did. I met Thomas again and he took me out for a bite to eat.” She said, leaning over in her chair to get closer to you, lowering her voice as she continued speaking. “And then we spent all night…” She trailed off, straightening up in her chair as she finished her sentence with a bright, embarrassed smile on her lips. “.. Playing Battleship.”

You frowned in confusion, wondering why she had taken a sharp turn because you were pretty sure she was going to fill you in on all the scandalous things that her boyfriend did to her behind closed doors. But then you noticed that along with the blush on the apples of her cheeks, she was tracking someone else’s movement behind you and you turned around to see what had her so tongue-tied.

The room had gone quiet and you realized that you had been too invested in gossiping that you hadn’t realized that your boss had just made his appearance known. He was clad in a black suit today, crisp white and clean dress-shirt underneath the black blazer and the silk tie to finish the look off. It took everything in you to stop staring at the way his long hair was gelled back perfectly, beard trimmed to a T.

His eyebrows were drawn together in a grumpy frown, pink lips in a tight line as he swept into the room with self-determined steps. Chris looked around the room, eyes settling on you and a shiver of awareness spread through your entire body as your cheeks turned warm. You were the only one who was standing like a fool while everyone else had sat down.

“Ms. Y/L/N. If you don’t mind, I’d like to start this meeting.” He said and you opened your mouth, closing it as you hurried around the table to sit down, embarrassed that the whole conference room was following your movements.

You unfurled the folder in front of you, willing your heart to stop pounding at the unwanted attention that your intimidating boss had drawn to you. As you straightened your back in your seat, you caught Darlene’s look across the table and immediately wished you hadn’t looked at her. She wiggled her eyebrows, clearly teasing you for turning into a jumbling mess whenever your boss was around.

It was hard not to find him attractive, any woman in this company would certainly agree. You rolled your eyes at her, narrowing them as she bit back a laugh.

The rest of the meeting flew by, with you taking notes and making a point of not looking at Darlene at all. It was incredibly hard though, mostly because Chris was taking the reigns in this meeting, his voice distracting you from doing your job.

“That’s all for now. Thank you, everybody.” His voice cut through your distracted thoughts and you looked up as everyone started packing up their things, scrambling to get out of the conference room and go for lunch.

Darlene rounded the table gracefully, hand coming up to squeeze your shoulder when she reached you. You looked up at her as you closed your notebook, giggling when you saw the look on her face. Judging by the look in her eye, you knew she was dying to tell you about her weekend and you were so ready to hear them.

“Miss Y/L/N, can you stay back? I need to go over some notes with you.” Chris’ voice asked from across the table and you looked at him, nodding quickly.

“Of course, Mr. Evans.” You nodded, turning to Darlene as you stood up. “Meet me downstairs in the lobby in ten minutes, alright?”

She smiled, nodding and turning to walk away.

“I’ll wait, no worries.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes when she turned in the doorway, shooting you a wink before closing the door firmly behind you. Chris cleared his throat, the sound bouncing off the walls as he straightened the lapels of his black suit.

His eyes looked incredibly blue and you couldn’t help but admire the way the light from the floor-to-roof windows bounced off of him. He looked too good to be real.

“Are there any problems, Sir?” You asked, curiousity lacing your voice as you clasped your hands together in front of you, looking like the epitome of innocent.

Chris eyed you, making a show of raking his eyes from the tips of your toes, up your legs, to your subtle cleavage before landing on your face. You couldn’t read him, his face set as stone but you could only imagine what he was thinking. You could almost hear his thoughts as he pushed his meaty hands into the pockets of his dresspants, shoulders relaxing a bit as he walked around the table.

His expensive-looking Italian shoes clicked against the polished floor as he rounded the table, and you continued to stare at him; Refusing to break eye contact.

You let out a small gasp when he winded one of his arms around your waist, turning your whole body around before backing you up to the nearest wall. Your back met the well with a soft thud, eyes wide as you watched his other hand flatten right next to your head on the wall. He leaned in and your eyes fluttered shut automatically, feeling drunk as the scent of his cologne overtook every single part of your senses.

“What have I told you about wearing ponytails in the office?” He asked lowly, voice husky with need.

You opened your eyes slowly, willing your heart to calm down as you stared right into his eyes. His eyes were hooded, eyebrows arched in questions as he took a step forward so your chests were flush against each other.

The warmth that radiated from his body to yours made you weak, and you reached your two hands out to place them on his sides; Feeling the muscles over the suit. He swore under his breath, tilting his head to the right before burying his face in the crook of your neck, breathing you in before baring his teeth to bite into the exposed skin. A grin played on your lips, hands tightening around his sides as you pulled him close to you.

“Mr. Evans!” You gasped in a scandalized whisper, a giggle tumbling out of your lips when you felt him nibble on your neck. “Someone can walk in any minute.”

“You better be quiet, then.” He responded in a heartbeat. “God, you smell so good.”

Another giggle escaped you and you almost pulled him even closer to you. But then you caught sight of the closed door over his shoulder and you placed your hands on his chest, pushing at him. Just to get a little distance between you two.

Chris relented with a sigh, pulling back far enough to look at you. A strand of his hair had fallen in front if his eyes and you reached up to put it back in its place.

“You look really good,” He murmured, eyes taking in the dress shirt you were wearing. “In my shirt, too. You make it so hard not to touch you, baby.”

Warmth spread over your cheeks as you looked down at the shirt you were wearing. You had woken up alone in Chris’ bed earlier and you being one to never play by the rules, had decided to wear one of his shirts, tucked into your own pencil skirt. It was big on you, but the way your boyfriend was looking at you made you feel anything but awkward.

“You’ll have to try harder then, Mr. Evans.” You winked at him, smile playing on your lips as you pushed him away to slink out from his hold.

He huffed out a laugh, watching you walk backwards with an amused grin on his face. His hand came up to rub at his perfectly trimmed beard as he straightened up his back.

“Now, was that all, Sir?” You asked, voice teasing as you raised your eyebrows at him as innocently as you could. Chris laughed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe that you were turning down some hot office sex with him during lunch.

Which, you were. Not because he wasn’t desirable, because come on, look at him! It was more that you didn’t want the whole floor to hear you, and you weren’t exactly quiet during your sessions. That had already been established when you once cornered Chris in an alleyway of a restaurant where you’d had one of your many dates, pulling down his zipper as he fumbled with getting the hem of your dress pushed up to your stomach.Your relationship was as secret as it could get and you’d like for it to stay that way. You had no intentions of making your love for him known, that’d definitely label you as the assistant who slept with her boss to get where she was today. And you weren’t in the mood.

Chris gathered his stack of papers, putting them neatly into the transparent folder before clearing his throat loudly as if to gather his thoughts. You watched as he walked over to you with confident steps, hand coming to rest around your waist as he brought you in for a tender kiss to your lips. Your hands automatically cupped his face as you deepened it, suddenly regretting your decision to skip your lunch rendezvous.

“Have a great day, baby.” He murmured against your lips, lips pulling into a slow smile as he pulled back to take a look at your face. “Darlene is waiting.”

And that was your queue to go, hands falling to your sides as you straightened your skirt. You opened the frosted glass door with a heavy sigh, walking out without looking back.

* * * *

Your day flew by in a blur of meetings and phone calls, setting up appointments for high-end companies and rescheduling the ones that clashed. The sun had set a few hours ago and you were sitting by your desk, feeling a sudden craving for Chinese food. As if on queue, your stomach growled heavily and you would probably have been embarrassed if the office was crawling with people like it usually was. But it was empty, everyone taking their leave as soon as the clock struck six, leaving you to fend for yourself.

It was awfully quiet, and you wondered for a second what Chris was up to. A frown overtook your face as you realized that it was nearing 10p.m, and the last time you’d seen him leave his office was right before five. You cast a glance to the closed door of his spacious office, frown deepening as an idea formed in your head.

You grabbed your coat, powering off your computer before making your way over to the elevator.

The Chinese restaurant down the street was half-empty so it didn’t take long for your order to be done. As soon as they’d handed you the bag of takeout and bid you farewell, you were on your way back to the tall building.

The office was still dark and quiet, eerily so, as you walked down the hall. You dumped your coat on your chair when you reached your desk and swiveled around to walk to Chris’ office.

You held your breath as you knocked twice, thinking that he might’ve fallen asleep in there. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep in his office, with the way that man overworked himself. You couldn’t count on two hands how many times you’d caught him with his head on his desk at home in his office, waking him up and forcing him into bed just so he could get a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up and go to work.

“Come in.” His faint voice sounded from behind the door and you didn’t miss the slight confusion that slipped in, making you smile.

You cracked open the door, peeking in to find him sitting behind his large desk, papers scattered all over as he hunched over a particular one; Pen gripped too tightly in his hand as his brows furrowed even more.

It made you realize that he’d definitely completely lost track of time, diving into work without getting up for some fresh air. And you opened your mouth to scold him, but then he looked up from his paper and made eye contact with you and you forgot how to breathe.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here.” He greeted you, smiling slowly as he took your appearance in. “What time is it?”

You stifled a laugh, stepping further into the room before closing the door behind you. “It’s nearing eleven, did you lose track of time again?”

Chris groaned, releasing his pen before bringing his hands up to run them over his face; He suddenly looked ten years older as he sighed in exhaustion.

“Baby, what have I told you about locking yourself inside and working yourself to exhaustion? It’s not healthy.” You tried to sound stern, but your voice was too soft for it to sound anything other than worried.

You stepped further into his large office, placing the back of takeout on the chair opposite his desk before walking around. Chris immediately reached out for you when you were close enough, taking your hands before bringing you into his arms. You sat gingerly on his lap, snaking your arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

“Luckily, I’ve got you to bring me down to Earth.” He said, shooting you a grin and you couldn’t help but smile back, shaking your head.

“What would you do without me?” You asked jokingly, pressing your lips to his for a longer kiss. He laughed against your lips, pulling you closer with the help of his arms around you.

Chris fell silent as he held you, pressing his ear to your chest as you stroked the soft hairs on the back of his head. You could hear him breathing softly as he tightened his grip around you, and you were pretty sure that he’d be able to hear how your heart started picking up speed; Thudding against your chest.

“Do I smell food?” He asked, voice raspy with exhaustion and you felt your heart clench for him.

“I ran out to get some, figured you’d be hungry.” You whispered, almost as if you were too afraid to talk any louder. The silence was too calming to disturb.

Chris let out a small groan, nuzzling his face further into your chest as he pulled you even closer to him. You went willingly, giggling as you slipped further into his lap. The tips of your fingers that weren’t playing with his hair wandered down the side of his neck, feeling the vein along his throat before cupping his bearded chin. You could feel him sigh against your hand and pulled back to take a look at him.

It was when he blinked his eyes open to gaze at you did you realize how tired he looked. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than ever, eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep and his lips were bitten raw. A sign that he’d been overworking himself again.

A deep frown set on your face, and Chris’ face fell when he caught the change in your eyes.

“I’m fine.” He murmured reassuringly, but the state of his face said otherwise. “I’m just… Tired.”

“Chris, you can’t keep going like this.” You sighed.

You were suddenly feeling bad for keeping him up so late last night and it was like Chris was reading your thoughts, frowning.

“Don’t,” He said in a warning tone. “Don’t think that, baby.”

You rolled your eyes, pulling your hand away from his chin to rake your fingers through his hair. The hair that was once perfectly gelled and styled now looked a mess, just the way you liked it. A few strands bounced back to settle in front of his forehead, and you ran your fingers through his hair again.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” He asked lowly and you stopped your movements when you recognized the tone in his voice, peering down at him from where you were sitting on his lap.

“No?” You replied but it sounded more like a question.

He narrowed his eyes at you and you let out a startled squeal when he leaned forward and nuzzled your neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. You squirmed in his lap, trying to get away from him but his grip was way too tight for you to escape. He let you go when he decided you’d had enough, laughing out loud when you shot out of his lap and taken a few steps back.

You rounded the table, trying not to wobble too much in your high heels as you walked on the polished floor. Chris watched you with amusement shining in his pale eyes, lips stretched into a smirk as you stood on the opposite side of the desk; Placing the palms of your hands flatly on the surface.

“Alright, Mr. Evans. You’re going to pack up here, switch the light off and take me home.” You declared and his eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

“Oh? And what does home mean exactly?” He asked, lowering his voice in the way that you absolutely loved and made your legs clench deliciously.

You willed yourself not to break character as you pushed yourself up, walking slowly around the table to stand behind him. He didn’t turn around to look at you, so you bent over and let your hands run flatly over the thickness of his chest, feeling him over the dress shirt he was wearing.

Looking at him from the outside, you’d never guess that his mind was running wildly. The only thing that gave him away was the beating of his heart and the slight twitch of his fingers that he was resting against the arm of the chair.

You placed your lips right next to his ear, making sure to sounds as seductive as you could as you dug your fingernails into his abs.

“It involves a bed…” You started slowly and Chris’ eyebrows rose once again. “Candles…”

He exhaled and you stopped yourself from grinning.

“Maybe a massage.” You continued, making sure that your lips were grazing his earlobe. God, he smelled amazing. “And the take out food, obviously.”

Chris let out a groan and you giggled when he gripped your arms, pulling you further onto him before turning his head to the side so he could catch your lips in a kiss that left you weak in the knees.

“You’re such a tease, Ms. Y/L/N,” He chuckled. “But I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
